


Better Than A Lullaby

by Ainyasuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thor loves Loki's voice, Voice ASMR, praise kink?, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainyasuki/pseuds/Ainyasuki
Summary: Loki laughed, "well, you're the only one to witness that I even have any. All my thoughts and affection go to you, Thor."The words of intimacy that slipped from Loki's lips matched with the sounds of silence had sent a pleasant shiver through Thor's head, traveling all the way down to his spine.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 49





	Better Than A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I published, so I'm a bit nervous! I hope you people enjoy reading it, though!

Loki had always told Thor that he was 'picky' when it came to certain sounds or noises when it came to bedtime. If Thor was honest with himself, that was actually true.

It's not new that Thor had trouble sleeping.

Music failed to ease Thor's nerves and rock him to sleep, no matter how graceful it sounded. One time, Loki had introduced Thor to one of his favorite songs; no lyrics or voices, just a soothing piano, hearing each key lightly bouncing off the musician's fingers. 

In the background, light rain can be heard. A well partner for a piano melody.

Thor heard every detail with the headphones Loki had gave him. But Thor just shook his head and said, "this isn't helping me, Loki."

Loki was surprised at the reply, but chose not to comment about it; just because it helps him, doesn't mean it will help Thor.

At times like this, Loki would hold Thor in his arms, and rub small circles on his shoulder until Thor dozed off. He often felt possessive of Thor, and felt as if he couldn't do anything to help him.

"Still awake?" Loki asked, unphased. He took a look at Thor sitting on the bed, wearing his elegant bedroom clothes. 

"Mhm," Thor hummed. He looked out the window, staring at the rain gently tapping the windows. Rain was always a sign that something was bothering Thor; his lack of sleep, most likely.

Thor can hear Loki coming closer, so he turned around and held out his arms, as a gesture for a hug. Loki chuckled, and as soon as sat on the bed, he planted a kiss on top of Thor's head, helping him forget what was on his mind.

"Come here," Loki cooed, gently grasping Thor's shoulder and encouraging him to lean foward into Loki's chest.

Thor obeyed, and laid his head on Loki's chest while hugging wrapping his arms around his waist, enjoying his warmth. 

Thor always loved cuddling with Loki, especially to hear his heartbeat. Soon, the rain had slowly subsided as Loki held him.

Thor chuckled. 

"What?" Loki asked.

"I can feel the God of Mischief's heartbeat..." Thor murmured. 

Loki playfully rolled his eyes, " a heart? Many people believe that me, Loki, doesn't have one. Perhaps you've given me one?"

Thor pulled back and snorted, "eh, I think I gave you feelings, too, honestly."

Loki laughed, "well, you're the only one to witness that I even have any. All my thoughts and affection go to you, Thor."

The words of intimacy that slipped from Loki's lips matched with the sounds of silence had sent a pleasant shiver through Thor's head, traveling all the way down to his spine. 

In fact, Thor seemed...very relaxed. His eyes were closed and eyes, and his head was slightly tipped back. 

Loki looked amused, "are you...enjoying this?"

"Yes," Thor instantly replied, unashamed. "Your voice and the words that go with it sound so calming..."  
He placed himself back in Loki's arms, resting his head once again onto Loki's chest.

Loki chuckled in adoration, "oh?" He slowly ran his fingers through his Thor's silky hair. "Do you enjoy it when I tell you how lovely you are?"

Thor whined as pleasant shivers ran through his fingers, "Loki.."

"If I keep talking, will you fall asleep to the sound of my voice, just like that?" Loki teased.

"I most likely will." Thor said, his reply slightly muffled into Loki's chest. "Hearing your voice makes me feel relaxed..."

Loki's eyes lit up. "I'm hoping that it does more than that..."

Thor chuckled, despite how sleepy he was easily coming, "don't even think about it..."

"Well, for you, brother, I'll let it slide, since you've haven't slept well for the last couple days," Loki said, slowly and gently running his fingers through Thor's hair.

"Distress doesn't suit you at all, Thor. I'll be willing to even erase all of your discomforts, and make then my own," Loki's voice was as soft as ever, causing wave delight to tingle Thor's nerves.

"Loki..." Thor purred, closing his eyes, and burying himself into Loki's warmth. He was intoxicated by not only his words, but the affection and meaning that came behind them.

The blond was already dozing off because of it, and he couldn't even think straight at all. So, he drifted off into slumber, falling asleep to Loki's sweet nothings. 

Right then and there, Thor fell asleep in Loki's arms just like that.

Loki chuckled at the sight of Thor's relaxed, sleeping face. "Falling asleep to my praises? How rude." His voice above a whisper.

"I wonder what else my voice can do to him..."


End file.
